HonorandHonesty
- Wings Spread= - Wings Folded= }} |caption = Your lies Hold no power Here, but for tHeir power to condemn you! ; }} Introduction Your name is HELENA FELS. You are the KNIGHT OF TRUTH, and you take this title VERY SERIOUSLY. You have NEVER LIED IN YOUR LIFE. Not even once. Which is pretty impressive, considering that you are almost exactly seven million years old. When you GOD TIERED, a day which you still remember as clearly as if it were yesterday, you were charged with the protection of the ULTIMATE TRUTH. It is a SECRET that only you are qualified to keep, and were it ever uttered aloud, it would REVEAL THE MEANING OF EXISTENCE. This knowledge would drive most people INSANE, and some members of your family believe that you are BATSHIT BANANAS. It's hard to tell, but you think that you are perfectly sane. Aside from protecting the Ultimate Truth, you also take it upon yourself to FIND AND DESTROY LIARS. Because of this, you are NOT WELCOME in most of your fellow First's universes. This is also the reason why you DON'T SPEND MUCH TIME AROUND YOUR FAMILY. They are all COMPULSIVE LIARS, and their conduct ENRAGES you. You grew up in SBURCH, having entered the medium when you were ONE YEAR OLD. You turned sixteen exactly FIFTEEN YEARS later, and have NOT AGED SINCE. No one in your family looks older than sixteen, with the exception of those who were already older when you entered. As a result of growing up in a video game, you are the best at NAVIGATING IT. You know all the RULES, as well all of the CHEATS. You don't mind cheating a little, because as the Knight of Truth, your protective obligations are oriented toward VERBAL HONESTY. You could care less about the honesty or lack thereof in one's ACTIONS. You are, however, a firm believer in HONORABLE ACTIONS, and live by a strict CODE OF HONOR AND VERBAL HONESTY. Some find this code to be MORALLY QUESTIONABLE at best, but it has never failed you, so you stick with it despite your family's criticisms. You created the Elves, and they are generally SUPER HONEST. This is because you can SENSE LIES, and if one is told on your planet, you KILL THE LIAR IMMEDIATELY. Your chat handle is honorandhonesty, and You tend to speak as if you were from a more medieval period, wHile Habitually capitalizing your 'H's. Personality Helena is a very strict, authoratative figure. She can make nearly anyone feel guilty just by looking at them, a good trick when one wears sunglasses all the time. She is highly analytical, and is much quicker to judge negatively than positively. While she abhors lies and liars, she does hold a lot of respect for the truth, and those who stick to it. Even if they are otherwise the slimiest individuals in all of paradox space, Helena would still respect them more highly than a decent person who lied frequently. This may have something to do with her standards for herself; while Helena holds herself to complete honesty at all times, she does not always hold herself to honest and/or honorable actions. Despite Helena's black and white judgements, she very seldom holds personal grudges. When she does have a vendetta against someone, it doesn't last for very long. This is because, for the most part, she kills anyone who personally offends or slights her. It's hard to tell what Helena is feeling, because of how well she maintains a visage of complete composure. She will only lose this image of perfect serenity when a lie is told to her face repeatedly. Biography/Sburch Helena was born only one year before her family entered Sburch. She god tiered about a week after entrance, and was raised in the game. Post-Sburch When Raleigh hacked the game and began modifying it, Helena was still too young to really understand what was going on. She created a universe with help from her Mother, though she was not allowed to enter it along until she was much older. Though Helena was only ten years old when the Horrorterrors war broke out, she fought in it from it's start, going on to play a much larger role in the Horrorterrors defeat and banishment that her parents had originally intended. The Elves After the Horrorterrors war, Helena finally got the chance to visit the universe she had created when she was ten. When she arrived on the elves planet, she was horrified to find that the large majority of them had lied at some point in their lifetime. Outraged, she went on a rampage, and killed nearly the entire species in under an hour. She rounded up the survivors, and explained herself to them. She also made it clear that lying was a crime now punishable by instant death. In the months that followed Helena's takeover of the Elven planet, the number of elves remaining was cut down to nearly half what it was after her initial Cleansing. Eventually, every adult, and most of the older elven children were killed, leaving a planet occupied solely by children under five years of age. Finally, after millions of years of meddling with the Elves, Helena moved the children from their homeworld to LOSAB, where she enlisted her mother's help to care for them all. As a result of Helena's interference, the Elves did not play their Sburb Session at all. Helena's Father was not too happy with this, and subsequently, he prohibited the rest of the First Players from entering the universes they had created. Helena remained on LOSAB, and continued to moderate the Elves behavior from afar. The Origin Snakes A few thousand years after the relocation of the Elves, Helena was visited by her older siblings, Veradane and Raleigh. They said they needed her help. A pair of enormous snakes had destroyed the black hole that used to be the star the First's homeworld had orbited. Veradane and Raleigh suspected that the snakes had been created by one of the First, to be used as weapons. They feared the realization of the Prophecy, and wanted Helena to help them track down the culprit before it was too late. She agreed, and the three of them quickly visited everyone in their family. After a few bogus leads, they decided none of their siblings were responsible for the Snakes' creation. While they were talking to their Mother, however, they were rudely teleported to their sister Anise's planet by the Narrator. There, they found Jimmy Auspit attempting to hook up with Anise, who was highly unreceptive to his advances. Enraged, Helena, Raleigh, Dane and Anise decided to banish him to the furthest ring with the Horrorterrors. They seized him, and teleported into the outer darkness. There, however, they made a grisly discovery; the Horrorterrors had been attacked. Before the Fels could investigate, they were attacked by an unknown individual, who managed to overpower them. Dane escaped to another timeline, but Helena and the others were killed. Gallery Helena-fels.png|The Elves are terrified of their Creator for good reason. 58be6a3d29975d4dc36bd89c0e6c17f5.jpg|LOSAB is home to the elves, and the First of Truth. Category:Human Category:Roguestuck Category:Dameoftime Category:Female